fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
OldToons Network
'''OldToons Network is an American basic cable and satelite television channel that is known for airing animated Nickelodeon programs that have ended their run and are not airing anymore new episode. The channel was first innitiated on August 1st, 2008 @ 11:00AM EST with a rerun of the Catscratch season one episode, "Love Cats / Zombie Party a Go-Go!". Since it's 2008 launch, a vast majority of programs from the network have formerly aired on Nickelodeon and Nicktoons before being taken off the air. This is a list of schedules aired on the OldToons Network. All times shown are eastern. August 1st, 2008 - January 13th, 2009 6:00am - Doug 6:30am - Doug 7:00am - Oh Yeah! Cartoons 7:30am - Oh Yeah! Cartoons 8:00am - The Angry Beavers 8:30am - The Angry Beavers 9:00am - Hey Arnold! 9:30am - Hey Arnold! 10:00am - Catscratch 10:30am - Catscratch 11:00am - Rocket Power 11:30am - Rocket Power 12:00pm - Angela Anaconda 12:30pm - Angela Anaconda 1:00pm - Ren & Stimpy 1:30pm - Ren & Stimpy 2:00pm - Rugrats 2:30pm - Rugrats 3:00pm - As Told by Ginger 3:30pm - As Told by Ginger 4:00pm - Doug 4:30pm - Doug 5:00pm - Oh Yeah! Cartoons 5:30pm - Oh Yeah! Cartoons 6:00pm - The Angry Beavers 6:30pm - The Angry Beavers 7:00pm - Hey Arnold! 7:30pm - Hey Arnold! 8:00pm - CatDog 8:30pm - CatDog 9:00pm - Ren & Stimpy 9:30pm - Ren & Stimpy 10:00pm - Angela Anaconda 10:30pm - Angela Anaconda 11:00pm - As Told by Ginger 11:30pm - As Told by Ginger 12:00am - Rugrats 12:30am - Rugrats 1:00am - Doug 1:30am - Doug 2:00am - Rocket Power 2:30am - Rocket Power 3:00am - The Angry Beavers 3:30am - The Angry Beavers 4:00am - Aaahh!! Real Monsters 4:30am - Aaahh!! Real Monsters 5:00am - KaBlam! 5:30am - KaBlam! January 13th, - July 25th, 2009 6:00am - Pelswick 6:30am - Pelswick 7:00am - Rocket Power 7:30am - Rocket Power 8:00am - The Angry Beavers 8:30am - The Angry Beavers 9:00am - Aaahh!! Real Monsters 9:30am - Aaahh!! Real Monsters 10:00am - Beetlejuice 10:30am - Beetlejuice 11:00am - Rocko's Modern Life 11:30am - Rocko's Modern Life 12:00pm - KaBlam! 12:30pm - KaBlam! 1:00pm - Corneil & Bernie 1:30pm - Corneil & Bernie 2:00pm - Oh Yeah! Cartoons 2:30pm - Oh Yeah! Cartoons 3:00pm - Kaput & Zosky 3:30pm - Kaput & Zosky 4:00pm - Avatar: The Last Airbender 4:30pm - Avatar: The Last Airbender 5:00pm - As Told by Ginger 5:30pm - As Told by Ginger 6:00pm - Doug 6:30pm - Doug 7:00pm - Hey Arnold! 7:30pm - Hey Arnold! 8:00pm - CatDog 8:30pm - CatDog 9:00pm - Catscratch 9:30pm - Catscratch 10:00pm - Angela Anaconda 10:30pm - Angela Anaconda 11:00pm - Ren & Stimpy 11:30pm - Ren & Stimpy 12:00am - Rugrats 12:30am - Rugrats 1:00am - Rocko's Modern Life 1:30am - Rocko's Modern Life 2:00am - Beetlejuice 2:30am - Beetlejuice 3:00am - KaBlam! 3:30am - KaBlam! 4:00am - Corneil & Bernie 4:30am - Corneil & Bernie 5:00am - Kaput & Zosky 5:30am - Kaput & Zosky July 25th - December 22nd, 2009 TBA Category:Schedules